


SAM!

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Her last call is to him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	SAM!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know why I went to this dark place.

The door to Jack’s office opened quietly. “Sir?”

Jack looked over. “Lieutenant.”

“The Hammond is trying to reach you. I was told it was an emergency and to interrupt no matter what meeting you were in.” The Lieutenant glanced briefly at the man sitting across from Jack.

Jack reached for his closed laptop. “I’m sorry Senator but we’ll have to do this later.” As the senator stood Jack opened the laptop which whirred to life. Jack signed in as the door to his office closed.

The look on Major Coleson’s face was enough to tell Jack this was serious. Sam said the man was a good second in command but right now he looked like he’d been gut punched. “General, I’ll patch you through to Colonel Carter.” Major Coleson paused as he reached towards the control on the arm of the chair. “I’m sorry, sir.”

Jack’s stomach dropped as Major Coleson’s face disappeared. It only took a moment for Sam’s face to fill his screen.

“Hey, Jack.” Her voice was soft and the use if his first name made the muscles in his neck tense.

“Carter?”

“I’m sorry Jack.”

Jack’s head cocked slightly to the side. “What’s with all these sorrys?”

Sam briefly bit her lower lip, to stop it from trembling. “There’s been an accident.”

“An accident? As in?”

“There was a problem with the naquadria.”

“And?”

A solitary tear slid down her cheek. She fought the desire to wipe it. “Thank you.” She touched the screen with two fingers, as if she was reaching out to touch him. “Thank you for the last twelve years, but especially for the last four.”

Every ounce of heat left Jack’s body. “Sam?”

“I wouldn’t change anything.”

Jack shook his head. “Don’t you dare.”

“Take care of Cassie.” Sam sniffed. “She’ll need you.”

“And I need you.”

Tears were freely flowing down Sam’s cheeks. She closed her eyes and wiped her cheeks, not wanting his last view of her to be one of weakness. She took a slow deep breath before opening her eyes. “I love you Jack.” She gave him a weak smile. “I’ve loved you for longer than it was appropriate.”

“Same here.”

“Live for me Jack.” Sam grimaced. Her shoulders folded forward as pain gripped her. 

He lost sight of her face as she fell forward. “Sam!” Jack reached out at the computer. “Don’t you dare leave me. Do you hear me?” He could hear her struggling to breath. “Sam?”

The small part of her blonde hair that had still been visible disappeared from view. “SAM!”

The screen went dark before transitioning back to the bridge. Jack could hear sobbing from somewhere behind Major Coleson. A shiver run through Jack as Coleson swallowed. “Sensors no longer detect a heartbeat, Sir.”

Jack’s world closed in around him.


End file.
